The Whisperer's Son
by EverCharmed
Summary: CHAP 8 UP NOW! My SEASON 5- Melinda's child is to be born soon, but somebody seems to be plotting against her. A person from her past is using dark magic to trap ghosts. Now Mel must identify a ghost and figure it all out before her duedate.
1. Startling Dreams

**Basically:** Picks up where Season 4 left off. Ok, it's my first fanfic so it's not amazingly perfect-but anyways, I hope you guys like it. I know it's kind of a confusing plot line, but I'M SORRY!!!

_I do not own any of the characters (Delia, Jim, ect) I do though own this plotline and any of the characters that may be added into the future. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Ghost Whisperer **(sadly)**_

**Anyways, please read and review- as I will do to all of your fanfic! Happy reading, ppl!**

**The Whisperer's Son**

**Chapter One: **_Startling Dreams _

_She paced along the moonlit path, alone, the midnight breeze circled around her. The trees seemed to be howling in what should've been the distance, yet, they felt too close to her ears. _

_Melinda fixed her gaze on her surroundings. It was the graveyard, of course, as many of her dreams had often taken her there. She glanced quickly at the headstone she was standing right in front of. The threatening words were engraved fatally onto the smooth stone. Aidan Lucas. Yet underneath it, where dates should have been, there was nothing. Suddenly, a short laugh cut abruptly into the dark silence. A young girl, faceless, with fair hair combed into short pigtails stood beside her. The girl touched Melinda's stomach slowly, her hands were cold and Melinda shivered unconsciously._

_The girl's face turned up at her and she spoke in a small voice; _

"_**How will he die, when he was never born?"**_

_Just as suddenly as she had appeared, she had gone. But in Melinda's mind, everything was tumbling down. And when she stared again at her son's headstone, new words were engraved. The sentence read simply; _

_How will he die, when he was never born? _

Melinda screamed herself into full consciousness. Next to her, Jim stirred and quickly sat up. She breathed in and out agitatedly and Jim's face betrayed his concern and love.

"Mel? Are you okay?!" He asked quickly.

Melinda tried to look a bit calmer, and smiled weakly. _Stop freaking out; it was only a dream-_ She thought to herself, trying to be reassuring.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was my dream…or, nightmare."

But she knew better, and it was more than any ordinary nightmare. It had a meaning- they always did. She rested her hands on her growing stomach and again she breathed deeply. Yet the words echoed repeatedly in her mind. _How will he die when he was never born?_

"That kind of dream, huh?" Jim's tone was soft and loving as he placed his arm around her and kissed her neck gently.

Melinda closed her eyes and let herself try to forget it. She stared up at his familiar eyes and smiled again, this time more calmly.

"Yes, that kind. It was weird…"

Jim kissed her forehead, and kept hold of her hand while she told her story. It helped, really. Telling it made it seem more endurable and she knew that together they could make it through.

"So, this girl…same one as before, right?"

Melinda nodded whilst looking out of her now open window.

"Except now she calls the baby him…and she's always laughing. How will he die, when he was never born?" Melinda told him as she changed into a long dress. It was the colour of autumn leaves and jade, with three-quartered sleeves and it ended in a flowery skirt just below her knees.

"What does that mean? Is she trying to tell me our baby isn't going to be born? Or maybe he won't make it…" Melinda's voice trailed off, but then she felt Jim's arms wrap around her from behind. He bent lower to whisper gently into her ear.

"Hey…don't even say that. Everything's going to be fine, we'll find a way."

Melinda's eyes brimmed with fresh tears as she turned to face him, and Jim's own expression was full of love and hope but sadness at her own sadness.

"I hope we figure it out soon…'cause I'm due any day now."

Jim chuckled softly and then they kissed tenderly, but Melinda's mind was still full of worries. A clock seemed to be ticking inside of her, and she yearned that against all odds that her baby would be fine. And she wished more than anything that just this once, everything would stop being so complicated and their worries could be forgotten. He was due any moment now…

_How will he die when he was never born? _

The midday sun shone brightly in the skies, and inside _Same as it Never Was, _Melinda sat comfortably on a chair, entranced in her reading of the magazine. The dress was a new one- not the cheap type at all. It had been bought a month back, where Melinda had fallen in love with it.

Melinda's caramel and honey looking locks flowed in wild waves and curls, resting on her shoulders and beautifully framing her face. That was all just a vague attempt at covering up what her real feelings were. Today, she couldn't shake off that insecure sense of being watched. She felt like throwing salt over her shoulders, just in case.

Delia was unpacking rose-scented candles onto one of the shelves in the corner of the store. But then she looked long and carefully at Melinda.

"What?" Melinda glared accusatively at her friend. Gosh, the past few days had been really unnerving with Delia. It was like Delia thought she was going to pop out that baby any second.

Delia rolled her eyes at Melinda's tired expression.

"It's just…worrying. I keep thinking you're going to go into labour any moment now."

Melinda grinned at her unsurely, but then dropped the magazine suddenly and winced. Of course, Delia whipped her head back round, her eyes full of instant worry. Melinda stroked her belly and giggled slightly.

"Nah…I'm okay- ow! The baby's really violent today."

Delia, still looking kind of perplexed, turned back to her work.

"Shouldn't you be at home…in bed?" She asked nervously.

Melinda's eyes stayed fixed on the magazine, lost in concentration. She hated people constantly worrying about her so much.

Every time she said "ow!" that day, Jim had grasped hold of her, as if to push her into the car- straight to the hospital.

But she guessed that now, they weren't just being worried for _her_ sake. They were worried for her little baby- Aidan Lucas. It was a striking name, she had thought admiringly. They were staring at the baby book earlier that week, and that name seemed to stand out to them. That was the one.

"Er, I'm on the lookout. Ghosts don't take a number just because I'm pregnant. They're not really the patient type." Melinda answered back calmly.

Delia turned around again and retorted aggravated,

"They're dead. Don't they have all eternity to wait, technically? That baby hasn't."

And at that, Melinda giggled again, excitedly.

"Besides," Delia continued, "You can tell just from looking at it."

But then, Melinda quit laughing abruptly, and focused on the presence she could feel next to her. Heart full of fear, she looked at the figure. Delia noticed this change quickly, and realised that there was something in the store that she couldn't actually see. That something was in the ghost-related department.

As soon as she saw _her_ she felt miles better. It wasn't who she was expecting. There was no strange, faceless girl stood beside her. Two visits in a day would've been way too much for _this_ pregnant ghost-buster.

"Zoe. What are you doing here?"

Zoe walked to the candles Delia was holding in her hands. And of course Delia didn't hear anything, but then a gentle breeze lifted her hair up, and she knew the ghost was standing next to her. Zoe bent towards the candle, as if to smell the subtle fragrance and then sadly shook her head.

"I can't sense…anything."

Melinda looked down, sighing gravely. Poor girl, it must be awful. To be so young and with a bright future, a world ahead of her. Only to then lose it all in an instance. But it had happened, and that was all in the past- no use holding on to it, none at all.

"Look, Zoe, I know it's hard, but you have to move on, okay? You've helped us as much as you could…" Melinda stopped, lost for words.

She was trying so hard to reach out to the grief-stricken woman, but it wasn't much use. Melinda looked into the ghost's eyes, who now stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry Zoe, I really am. But I can't change it. Whatever happens now isn't up to you. The book is safe. You can move on."

But deep in Zoe's eyes, there was a deep, smouldering anger. Anger for all the injustice and then a frightening determination. All those pent-up feelings caused Melinda to gasp and look away. There wasn't anything like it in any other ghost's eyes. Only Zoe.

"You don't get it Melinda. _He_ wants to kill your son. He _will_ make sure your baby is never born! Why do you think that girl keeps appearing to you?" Zoe glared angrily, and leaned in, close to Melinda.

"Someone's making her do that. God, I don't really care that much about the book…but it has something important. It has the answer!" The ghost's figure was slowly fading away, as if being pulled at, or summoned.

"What? What answer? Tell me Zoe, who's doing all of this?"

Zoe's face contracted painfully in repentance and honestly, Melinda thought she actually _wanted _to tell her but couldn't.

"I can't say!" Zoe exclaimed, raising her voice yet disappearing further. She locked eyes with the ghost whisperer and continued,

"He won't let me. He has something to make sure no dead can say it…but if you get the girl, you get us all. Think! Think Melinda, who'd want to kill your baby more than anyone else?"

Zoe started again "Your baby's going to do so much…but only if you save him. The girl's trapped. You have to make her move on, just find her in the book, and call her name. When you say it she'll appear."

Melinda was still thinking, agitatedly, but she stood up suddenly. "Tell me her name."

Zoe hesitated, but seemed to use all her strength into attempting saying her name.

"M…a…I- I can't!"

And with those final words, Zoe vanished completely, leaving Melinda standing there. And then silent tears trailed down her cheeks.


	2. Dangerous Realities

**Notes: If you're not following: **Some guy is controlling ghosts everywhere, and planning to kill Melinda's child. To free them, the faceless child must be identified and freed. Once her name is said, she'll be free- (and probably actually have a face) - for now she's trapped. Still, he's using SOMETHING to keep every dead person trapped.

_I do not own any of the characters (Delia, Jim, ect) I do though own this plotline and any of the characters that may be added into the future. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Ghost Whisperer **(sadly)**_

**_This chapter isn't very long, I wanted to keep people on a cliffhanger, but I will write some more soon, promise!_**

**Anyways, hope it's okay...happy reading ppl!**

**The Whisperer's Son**

**Chapter Two: **_Dangerous Realities_

After hearing everything that had gone on earlier, Ely was quite taken aback. He now sat in his study, staring at the endless pages that were spread in front of him.

His study was his hide-away. He was actually pretty proud of it…it had somehow become his lair. The walls were the colour of an attractive cream, and the curtains dyed of a deep blue. He was sat in his favourite chair in front of the dark, wooden desk.

"Hmm…" Ely muttered in annoyance. How were you supposed to find THAT one name in a soup of trillions of words? He then tried to find a picture. Right: female, tiny, blonde haired…and faceless. Not so easy to look for.

So it went on, for twenty minutes straight, page after page after…Then it stopped. He was just turning over various pages when the book flipped of it's own accounts to a page he hadn't noticed before.

Amazed, Ely rebelliously skipped to the next page. But the book wouldn't listen to him, and it turned itself back to the page it had last been on.

"Thank you!" Ely stated in gratitude to everyone and no one in particular.

There, in the Book of Changes, lay the picture of a blonde haired little girl, but she was turned away from him, her face was impossible to see. An in cursive writing, next to her, read the words, Marianna. Underneath it was several words which Ely couldn't understand or recognise. Except one. Gabriel. Of course! Who else would want to kill Melinda's son? But what was the connection between Gabriel and Marianna?

Ely stared for what felt like eternity at the book, until, something at one of it's corners caught his eye. It was a number…a reference to another book in the library! That was when Ely's mind was made up and he plucked his cell phone from his jean pockets and rang Melinda- he had her on speed dial- who took ages to pick up.

"Hey Eli. What's up?" Her perky tone answered obliviously.

"Hello…I think I've got it- your ghost, I mean." Ely replied rapidly.

There was a pause at the other end, and then Melinda replied decisively.

"Who is she?"

Ely wasn't really sure how to reply. Because, to know your merciless, cold-blooded brother wants to kill your son…well, it's not nice. The reference in The Book of Changes could solve all the answers, but he wasn't going at it alone. Gabriel had trapped that faceless Marianna, and from what he'd heard, he was controlling other ghosts too, not just poor Zoe. Nobody could help…because whatever Gabriel was using was stopping them from saying those few necessary words.

"She's called Marianna. Listen, the book has a reference to another book in the library. I think that's what Zoe meant by 'the answer's in the book'- something in this other book is what he's using to keep the other souls trapped." Ely told Melinda confidently, but then suddenly he felt a bit strange, like he wasn't the only person in the room.

"Er…Ely, I might have not mentioned something…" Melinda cut in.

But Ely ignored her, she had to know who was haunting her, wasn't that much more important? Still, something didn't feel right suddenly. But what could it be?

"Look, Melinda, it's Gabriel. He's the one keeping those ghosts earth-bound. He's trapped them. And now he wants your son dead." Ely was about to continue when again Melinda cut in.

"Ely!" She shouted in annoyance. "Zoe said that when you call her name, she'll appear. She must be there with you now."

Ely let go of the phone then. _Now it makes sense…_- Ely thought suddenly.

Marianna was with him right then, wanting to be freed.

"Hey? Ely? Ely?!" Melinda asked, but no one replied. Ely was much too worried by the ticked-off ghost who might be able to tell him who she was, and why she'd been haunting Melinda's dreams…

**Next chapter up soon. It will be a bit longer- hope I haven't confused you too much- bye for now!!**


	3. Follow Your Heart

**Notes: If you're not following: **Gabriel has somehow trapped Marianna (the link between them is so far unknown) and until she is freed, all the other ghosts can't be freed (e.g.: Zoe). Also, in the Book of Changes- where M's name was found- there's a reference to another book in the library. Now Marianna's name was said, she has appeared, and Ely must question her to find out more. If they aren't quick, whatever Gabriel is planning will kill Aidan.

_I do not own any of the characters (Delia, Jim, ect) I do though own this plotline and any of the characters that may be added into the future. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Ghost Whisperer __**(sadly)**_

_**Hey again! This is for you, Mee and mind-buddie Gee- thanks for being my first reviewer/reader! Please read and review, review, review, readers!**_

**Anyways, hope it's okay...happy reading ppl!**

**The Whisperer's Son**

**Chapter Three: **_Follow Your Heart_

Ely hung up on Melinda's distraught voice and sighed. _Here goes nothing_, he thought wistfully. He could sense that the ghost was behind him, awaiting. She probably wouldn't be the most patient ghost, Ely could sense that too. He ran his hands over his tousled hair distractedly. One way to find out who she was then…

"Marianna?" He called into the aloneness of his supposed-hideaway place.

The ghost seemed further away now, perhaps exploring his study. What would she think of it? - Ely wondered. She wouldn't smell the dusty, ancient aroma coming from his many books or the woodiness from the ratty desk. Neither would she hear the tick-tocking of the plastic clock hanging above them. What was it like, anyways, being a ghost? Ely took that back suddenly; he wasn't in a hurry to find out.

"I-I'm here. And I'm…free. Thank you." Marianna's shaky and soft voice answered his call. According to Melinda, the ghost hadn't been a friendly one. Though, maybe then she had been under Gabriel's influences.

"Any time." Ely replied nonchalantly, while closing the book with shaking hands. He breathed in, and gathered his strengths. "But, Marianna. I need you to do me a favour. I need you to tell me who you are. Why did Gabriel do this to you?"

At the mention of Melinda's malicious brother, the ghost took a short intake of breath. It obviously didn't need it- more from one of those past human habits.

"I knew you'd ask that. But I-it's too hard. There's so much darkness…" The girl explained after some time.

Ely closed his eyes in an effort to remain cool. _Take it easy…one, two…three. _

"That's because you don't want to remember. Sometimes ghosts find it hard to think back to those things, because they cause you pain. Please, Marianna, try." Ely pleaded. He couldn't even begin to think of what would happen if he couldn't help Melinda in time. He couldn't let it happen, and he wouldn't.

The ghost must have been thinking hard, and it didn't reply for quite some time. Ely thought hard again. He clamped his hands together, compressing them tightly until his knuckles were white and painful.

"Marianna. I'm sorry. But if you don't help me, I can't cross you over. Or the other ghosts. My friends are in danger, and if you don't remember soon…more ghosts will suffer because of Gabriel." Ely stated, he knew he was being harsh, but the truth hurt. And he had to get it out of Marianna somehow.

"Who is Gabriel to you? Why did he do this?" Ely rephrased determinedly, finally relinquishing his poor, throbbing hands.

Marianna's voice seemed closer now, and it was as if her spirit was becoming more vibrant and strong. Ely just hoped that she was strong enough- she had to be.

"I think I know now. He's my father, he k…killed me." Marianna responded instantly, but hesitant in the last two words. _Poor soul, her own father would do that! No wonder she didn't want to remember!_ Ely thought angrily. He was going to make sure that guy paid for his wrong-doings.

At that point a familiar figure, slim and with hair the colour of fresh honey burst into the room. Ely was momentarily hypnotised by the skirts of that beautiful autumn-leaf looking dress. It took a moment to realise that the enchanting person who'd stepped into the room was Melinda. Technically two people had stepped into the room then.

"Melinda? How'd you get in?" Ely asked surprised. If it had been anyone else he would've been pretty annoyed. But then again, Melinda had her reasons for bursting into his study uninvited. Melinda stopped in her tracks and opened her mouth, as if to reply with some chirpy comeback, but Ely couldn't wait that long.

"Never mind...I don't think I want to know."

Melinda laughed and then her face focused on something next to Ely. Of course, the ghost hadn't left.

"Hello Marianna."

Melinda focused on the girl. Now, she didn't feel so afraid staring at her. She had a face now. It was quite adorable actually, large shining eyes, bony structure and a petite, full mouth. But then, she felt something eerily familiar about her. Like she'd seen those looks before, in someone else. No…it couldn't be!

The last time she'd seen Gabriel, he had still managed to scare her. There was something sinister about him, something she hadn't seen in any other person. And to be scared of an ordinary human, when she was haunted daily by dead people…it might seem a tad irrational. And he _was_ her brother either way, just a very messed-up version of a brother. And he had a different way of dealing with spirits, one she didn't really like much at all. It was so selfish, keeping souls around, when they needed to go to rest. Wasn't whatever was waiting in the Light better than what Gabriel could offer?

Ghosts could sometimes be scared of moving on, leaving their loved ones behind. And Gabriel took advantage of that- used it all to his own gain- making sure Melinda had nothing.

"He killed his own daughter, can you believe it?" Ely commented furiously to Melinda, forgetting that he was her brother, either way. One that was planning to somehow kill her child.

"Yeah, I believe it. Gabriel only cares about himself." Melinda stated regretfully- years later and it still caused her grief that her brother chose ghosts and staying with them over his own sister. Marianna appeared in front of Melinda, staring up at her with big, soulful eyes. The girl had seen too much, she couldn't have deserved whatever Gabriel had done to her.

"He told me he had to do it. It was the only way…he had to make sure ghosts could stay on Earth. It was their choice, he said. He told me your baby would stop it all and that he had to be killed- or bad things would happen." And inside the girl's eyes, brilliant tears formed- causing Melinda to tear up again, like always.

"He said he was following the Book. The Book told him how to…kill the baby." And the girl stopped, looking away from Melinda, before continuing. "But I was running away, to tell you. He didn't like it. He said Mary was a bad girl- just making things worse. And he was going to use me…to keep ghosts around."

Ely looked at Melinda from the desk, his own eyes showed worry and terrible anger. Again, he was clenching his hands tightly, as if to make it all go away. Melinda then bent down, close to the girl, forcing herself to look into Marianna's deep, troubled eyes. No matter if she was dead, or Gabriel's daughter. She was still her niece, and she was a girl.

"The book that you're talking about, Marianna…Is it the one that The Book of Changes is referring to?" Melinda asked compassionately. At that, Ely got up and walked towards her, standing by her side, alertly. Marianna stepped back and stared around herself- seemingly worried about something now.

"Yes. He's using the spell on the last page. But I have to go, he will check up on me soon. The book will tell you what to do!"

Melinda reached out for her, but the girl was gone. Ely placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, and let Melinda cry softly. It was all too overwhelming. But then Melinda stood straight and picked up the book from the desk- they needed to get that supposed spell now.

"I don't believe in spells. But I believe my niece." She told Ely unsteadily, while wiping the tearstains on her cheek.

"We have to get that book…now."

And they both walked out of Ely's home briskly, while the sun faded away into darkness, and the clock seemed to tick faster and faster…


	4. Black Magic

**Notes: If you're not following: **Melinda and Ely have now found out that Marianna is actually Gabriel's daughter-Melinda's niece. Melinda has a new-found soft spot for the girl, and is following her heart and believing her. Apparently, Gabriel killed Marianna in order to trap ghosts and this is all somehow part of his plan to kill Aidan. The Book of Changes has a reference to another book in a university library- this other book has a spell which Gabriel is using to kill Aidan. Now, they must find the spell; reverse it and free ghosts all around- therefore stopping Aidan's death.

_I do not own any of the characters (Delia, Jim, ect) I do though own this plotline and any of the characters that may be added into the future. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Ghost Whisperer __**(sadly)**_

_**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter- it's not perfect, but it's only a kind of step to the next chapter, which will be the crucial one. So bear with it please, next chapter will be more interesting! Please read and review!!!**_

**The Whisperer's Son**

**Chapter Four:**_ Black Magic_

Melinda and Ely scampered between the University Library's many bookshelves and files. The book that Marianna had talked about didn't seem to be there. And, it wasn't like they actually _knew_ what to look for. All that the Book of Changes listed was a strange little code. What did it stand for? Ely had spent countless hours in the library before, and he knew that all the books were managed in some sort of code- but it was much simpler than the one The Book of Changes talked about. Melinda trembled quietly, for the fifth time in the last minute. It just gave her chills, the eerie Library at midnight and the impossible hunt that stretched eternally in front of them. They hadn't even switched on a light, so to not call attention on themselves- but Melinda was quickly starting to regret that. Ely carried on searching for the book- or a clue to crack the code that told them where to find it. But now Melinda stood still- trying to figure it out.

All the shelves had numbers on them; one, two…so on. They also had authors listed in alphabetical order, and different sections on each subject. Depression during the world wars, travelling in space, environmental change and all sorts of other things Melinda didn't want to know about right then. This code was something that didn't match up to the way the whole library was set up. This Library was recent, polished and professional, why would some spell book be lost _here? _Then Melinda was struck by a thought. The library had been rebuilt a while back, and The Book of Changes was not so recent. It must've been written in the 50's or so, long before this newer library existed. Melinda's eyes opened wider and she smiled with realization. The Book of Changes could be talking about the old system of stacking books, before the library was rebuilt.

"Um…Ely?" She wondered if her idea was correct, while Ely stood up and looked at her, confused.

"When was this library rebuilt?" She asked, with renewed purpose.

Ely counted something with his fingers, and seemed to think for a while. Then he looked straight into her eyes and spoke slowly.

"Late 1990's, I think. Why'd you ask?"

Melinda grinned again, while tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Because we know The Book of Changes was wrote long before the Library was rebuilt. So it can't be talking about this type of system." And now she had Ely's full attention- her eyes were alive with a bright spark, and new hope- as long as she got some sleep soon, she'd be good with it. Gosh, she was feeling a lot fainter now.

"We've looked everywhere…so, maybe the book isn't here." Ely replied, catching on.

Melinda nodded;

"Exactly. And the University must've removed the older books, and put them somewhere else…using the old system. The one we're looking for." Melinda finished off for Ely.

But where could the books have gone? Still, suddenly, Melinda didn't feel so lost and helpless. She read through the code it the Book again. It was- 2-A, ZMa.

Ely chuckled again, and pushed some of his wild hair out of his eyes. It looked like it had a life of it's own.

"You make me feel dumb, Melinda. But, I think I know where the old books were stored."

Minutes later, they were climbing up stairs, while Ely explained breathlessly to Melinda.

"I did an interesting report on something last year, and the book I needed was out of print, so I used one from the-" And so he went on…and on…

She was listening, slightly- but she was in desperate need of sleep now. She could tell that dark shadows were already forming underneath her eyes…she needed rest _now._

Ely waved a hand if front of Melinda's face, his expression suddenly overcome with concern. Melinda seemed to register it. But then her feet gave way and she would've fallen down a long spiral staircase, if she hadn't grabbed hold of Ely's outstretched hand and he hadn't quickly grabbed hold of her.

"Melinda? God, Melinda- you okay?" He asked, as she straightened up and seemed to come back to herself. Melinda looked down at the long flight of stairs that would've been her end and silently thanked that Ely's annoying, quirky self was there.

"Yes...yeah…let's just get the book now; and deal with the rest tomorrow? I don't think Gabriel will manage his plan so quickly." Melinda said with a voice much more muted and weak than usual. _She won't hold_ _out much longer-_ Ely's thoughts ran amok in his mind.

Together they made their way into a small storage room, cramped with shelves, stacked sky-high with books and texts. As soon as Melinda looked up again at all of those, she was a goner again. It seemed pointless now, that old hope and sense of triumph had been rapidly snuffed out. _This isn't right. Why do I feel so terrible? Oh, what's the use?_ - Her thoughts were buzzing and by now all she wanted to do was sleep. And maybe never wake. A long, slumbering sleep.

_Why am I here? There are __**so **__many better things to do._ - A voice inside of her said. Weird. She hadn't even thought that recently, and she was sure there was a reason for her being here…yet she couldn't remember it.

_Just leave. Get out. Why are you even here?_ - That same voice said. That definitely wasn't her speaking. It was like something inside of her was influencing her. And some different part of her –the rational one- was panicking. Something wasn't right…

"MELINDA! Please, stay awake!"

She hadn't even noticed that she was sat down on a chair in the storage room; Ely was shaking her, his grip rough and insensitive. His face was inches away from hers, and the look of worried and bewildered emotions in his eyes was so raw, it slowly brought her back.

"Ely…" She said softly, remembering who he was now.

Relief crossed his face like a comet in complete darkness. Melinda gave a long yawn and stood up, all too quickly.

"There's a voice…it's trying to tell me to go to sleep, and not get up." Melinda explained defensively.

"I think the term is "Die", Melinda." Ely stated sarcastically.

Melinda sat back down again, and then her eye caught on something next to her chair. It was a dark leather-bound book, tattered and it felt wrong in her hands. Cautiously, she stared at it, and saw that in one of its corners, there was a tag with a code on it. 2A, ZMa. Bingo!

In a gothic sea-green font, read the words, _Black Magic._ Melinda opened the book, and flipped straight to the back page. Oh yes, this was definitely the devious spell book the had been looking for. _She was right…Marianna was right…_- Melinda thought, as tears formed yet again in her eyes. Ely came over too, and stared incredulous at the title on the last page.

**How to Slay the Unborn. **

"Oh my God!" Melinda cried in angst, dropping the book at once, as if it was poisoned. Ely looked quite queasy too, but he was already carefully picking it up from the floor. At that, Melinda turned away, not wanting to even lay eyes on it. Her hands had somehow protectively wrapped around her stomach, cradling her unborn child.

"C'mon Melinda, you've got to look at it." Ely said gently, not completely understanding why this was so hard, but at least he tried. _I wish Jim was here-_ She though sincerely. Thankfully, this time, there was no strange voice speaking to her. And she really did. She longed for those comforting eyes and helping hands- but she had to be strong for him. For both of them, Aidan _and _Jim. Slowly, she turned to face it, staring at it malignly.

She saw then that all the instructions were listed in steps. Then she wanted to laugh. Steps, like on a cooking recipe. Except this was meant to kill…not feed. She looked straight at the list. She found it hard believing that this was true, but strangely did. It was because of all the dizzy spells, voices and dreams…only this could explain it.

1. Hang an item of clothing belonging to the mother or father in a distant tree.

2. For five days, write it's name on a piece of paper and burn it in fresh air, at quarter past Midnight.

3. Hide the ashes in a place familiar to the mother or father- this will weaken the child's defences. Each day hide them in a different place.

4. Possibly the hardest part- but for this to work, a sacrifice on your part must be made. Another child must die. Yet this child must be important to you, otherwise this will backfire or not do anything at all.

5. The body of this child must be buried underneath the tree where clothes were hanged.

6. Now, the hardest part is done…you must be patient. This spell will only act on the hour of the birth of the child. Keep your eyes out for false alarms too…you will not have time to start all over again if you fail. Now, everyday you must visit the body of the child underneath the tree. Mix water with mint leaves and leaves from the tree. Next place a single hair from the father and one from the mother- you must pour this over the grave every single morning except for the day of the birth. The mint leaves are strong and will kill off the child's spirit, water will wash away the life and the hairs will staunch it's breath.

Melinda finished reading the long list and collapsed onto the chair. Staunch it's breath and wash away life? Somehow it was getting harder and harder to believe _anyone_ would do this. Never mind it working. Still, if ghosts existed and Watchers too, was this so impossible?

Ely glanced over at Melinda and seemed relieved that she hadn't broken down completely. Then he noticed something at the top of the page. There seemed to be a fine print- maybe a way out of it…he hoped.

"Er, Melinda. Take a look at this." He pointed to the text.

Melinda grasped the book from his hands clumsily and stared at it for some time.

"It says: Was the body of the child ever found, and the items of clothing returned to their owner, the spell would be eradicated completely." Melinda read out, her voice suddenly flooded with hope and happiness.

"I think it means the body of the murdered child. You know, for Step 4."

Melinda looked up, while handing Ely the book again.

"Marianna- we have to find her body."

But before she could dash out the door, Ely stopped her with a strong arm. He shook his head at her, as Melinda seemed to be forgetting her tiredness.

"Not tonight. The spell won't act until the hour of the birth. And you're not in labour..." Ely stated with more calm than he felt he could've mustered. Melinda looked somewhat unnerved by this but then again she had to agree. Plus, she knew that she needed her sleep. What was the use in arguing with that logic? Not much.

"Fine. You win- only because I'm too tired to argue." Melinda replied in a defeated tone.

Ely smiled triumphantly and did a mock-happy dance. He was halfway through an awful shimmy when Melinda narrowed her eyes at him, and he straightened up, clearing his throat, once again calm.

An hour later, a much more relaxed Melinda lay in Jim's affectionate embrace, after telling him the full, unbelievable and complicated story. Jim ruffled Melinda's curly hair and kissed her neck while her mind was somewhere else.

"The tree…" Melinda said softly, more to herself than anyone else.

Jim looked at her in wonder, what could his crazy wife be talking about now? In fact, it was probably the hormones and "emotional imbalance" talking. Making her see trees and whatnot.

"Mel…what are you talking about?" Jim asked curiously, squeezing her hand warmly. The laughter in his voice was all too obvious for Melinda's taste

Melinda smiled at him again, wondering what she had done to deserve him.

"I said tree…because now I have to find the tree where Marianna was buried."

Jim shook his head, tutting slowly. Melinda looked into his endlessly blue eyes, giggling now.

"I mean, Mel…_you_ don't have to do anything. Because we'll figure this out _together._**"**

Melinda laid her head onto the pillow, facing him still. Jim switched off the light on his bedside table, smiling still. And in the darkness, he leaned over and placed a gentle, loving kiss on her lips.

**Hey! I promise next chapter will be more interesting, because I'm planning for a lot of stuff to go down…**


	5. Stronger With You

**Notes: If you're not following: **Melinda and Ely have found the evil spell book, Black Magic, and read the spell that is being used to kill Aidan slowly and painfully. Last chapter, Melinda also started having some strange dizzy spells and heard voices- could this be because of Gabriel's spell? Black Magic said that to break the spell, the body of the murdered child must be found, and lost clothes returned to owners. Now, Melinda must find Marianna's body before the hour of her son's birth- but nobody knows when that might occur.

_I do not own any of the characters (Delia, Jim, ect) I do though own this plotline and any of the characters that may be added into the future. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Ghost Whisperer __**(sadly)**_

_**Please read and review carefully! If you have any thoughts or things you want me to add in…send me a message! This chapter is an important extra-long one. Please bear with it!**_

**The Whisperer's Son**

**Chapter Five:**_ Stronger With You_

It was a clear sky-blue morning and outside, the streets of Grandview were bustling with busy people. It might have seemed peaceful and happy to any other person, and to most it was. Except for one person. Melinda Gordon paced up and down inside her antique store, _Same As It Never Was. _So many strange and terrifying things had happened to her that much was true. But out of everything that she had ever gone through, the possibility of losing her child- Jim's child- seemed to win the contest hands-down. She couldn't even begin to think of how terrible things must have felt like to Jim.

_Of course_ he was worried. Dying and coming back to life, and then a madman plotting to murder your child does that to a person.

"Melinda, are you trying to tell me you're looking for a tree?" Delia asked, somewhat mocking.

Melinda raised her eyebrows at her, and kept pacing. God, sometimes Delia had the smallest imagination in the history of small imaginations.

"I'm looking for Marianna's grave, underneath a tree with some of my clothes hanging on it."

Melinda sighed. She knew how it sounded, but she was being serious. She was going by what the book had said. She was worried, but more than a little curious. How had Gabriel snatched up some of her clothes? And _what_ exactly, had he snatched, anyways? And it didn't help that Delia was so unwilling to believe her. But she hadn't seen the look of pure plea and sadness on Marianna's eyes. Of course she wouldn't understand.

"Well…that narrows it down." Delia answered sarcastically after a while, but at least she didn't have that complete mocking tone in her voice.

"Gosh, I know. But Marianna hasn't given me any clue, so I have no idea where her body is."

Delia nodded slightly, while placing fragile vases into a cardboard box. She drummed her carefully manicured nails onto the glass table and whistled. At least she seemed to be trying now.

"What I don't get is how all the other ghosts are still staying around. " Delia commented dryly, unknowingly speaking much of Melinda's own worries.

Melinda felt another little kick inside of her that morning, and it made her smile. He was definitely one very strong and _alive_ little kid. He had been very active recently. Almost too active. She just hoped he wasn't planning on making a quick exit any time soon. She had to find Marianna first…_Hold on baby-_ Melinda thought.

"That's what I think! Why is Marianna connected to the other ghosts? I mean…the book didn't mention anything about ghosts." Melinda said to her friend as she changed the sign stuck to the door from CLOSED to OPEN.

The rest of the morning went by pretty fast. The whole time was just a blur- shoppers came in an out like flees, and they made a decent profit by the time she checked the clock. Melinda looked out for any ghostly visits or presences, but it seemed like all the ghosts were taking a vacation. In fact, it was getting near her lunch-break. Then Delia muttered something about having to go to their storage room to get porcelain dolls for the clients who would pick it up later on that day.

"I can get it, Delia." Melinda offered kindly. Delia had been slaving away all morning, not letting Melinda do much but sit behind the counter. 'Not good for the baby' and 'you might go into labour any minute now'. Melinda wasn't even supposed to _be_ at the store. She needed to be resting. Yet, she couldn't- she hated sitting around doing even less than she was doing right that moment.

Melinda walked smartly down the stairs leading to the storage room and switched on the light. The room was darkish anyways, and it was all too cold. They had no heating down there- both women didn't use the room that much anyways. Cardboard boxes were lined up neatly against the walls, and a clean table held up many priceless articles. And some not so priceless ones.

And just as Melinda bent to pick the box labelled 'Collector's Dolls', she felt something odd. It was the feeling of not being alone, and another presence being in the room. Melinda closed her eyes and turned around calmly. She knew already who it was. The spirit wasn't angry or malevolent, just worried and…hopeful.

Marianna stood, now facing her aunt. Though she wasn't alive, now her skin had brightened. The pale, weary look was gone. She was still trapped, yet she seemed to be sure that whatever was wrong, Melinda would fix. It touched Melinda's heart that a child would trust so completely in her actions…even if it was her niece. She hoped that this could make up for not being there in her life, and that she could live up to Marianna's expectations.

"Hello." The ghost said softly, looking up at Melinda.

She was closer now, and Melinda had to bend down slightly, to level with her. In the girl's eyes, there was a happiness shining brightly. Melinda wanted to hug her, and help her forget everything. Yet what she saw before her, was an image of the past…not material at all. Not huggable material.

"Hi Marianna."

Marianna stared at the dolls Melinda had in her hands, perhaps they were reminding her of happier times. She'd never get to hold a doll in her arms. _She'd_ never get to play with other children, or grow up. She'd never fall in love, or buy a house. She was dead. And it was just so utterly unfair. Melinda was about to break the spell that was the reason why Marianna had died. Her death seemed so unnecessary and…useless. Life was hard.

"He's confused. He thinks there's something going on." Marianna said, speaking most of Melinda's own worries- it seemed her mind was very easy to read, then.

"Then we have even less time than I thought. Marianna, there's, um, a few things I need to know. Do you…do you know where your body is?" Melinda shifted uncomfortably. There wasn't a lot of things she was against doing but generally, asking someone were their body was hid was on her list.

Why did life have to be so complicated? When had it got so complicated anyways? Marianna's eyes were soulless- empty pools of grey nothingness. She walked around the room shyly, trying to touch or smell most of the content. Now she was trying hard to remember, but whatever it was seemed painful and the memory must have been a powerful one. Marianna was troubled and felt defeated; Melinda could feel it in her veins. The poor, little girl wanted to help, she realised. She just didn't know how.

Melinda felt her heart swell up and tear for Marianna. Nothing seemed right or natural. What had this girl ever done to anyone? And Melinda had dealt with young ghosts before, but this girl was her _niece_. She just felt that there was so much she'd missed. So much life and days and moments caught up in time that she would never get. And then it hit Melinda that this girl meant more to her than anyone would ever know- she stood for all the things wrong in the world. Melinda kept that pain inside her silently. But it felt like a colossal weight in her that she was going to carry for a long, long time. _If it feels like this to lose a girl I never got to meet…what would it be like with Aidan?_ - Melinda had questioned that often. Tossing and turning at night, imagining those sad, empty eyes which wouldn't let her sleep.

"I'm not sure. " Marianna answered finally.

"When you think about your death, does any specific place come to mind?" Melinda rephrased carefully, trying to gently prod Marianna into a full confession.

As it turned out, Marianna didn't need prodding. She just needed a few seconds to think and cast back to moments which felt like centuries ago.

"It was in a wood somewhere. I remember watching him." The girl said and her voice was thick with frustration and regrets. She was now standing directly in front of Melinda. "I remember him carrying me. He took me past a statue…of a tiny bird."

Melinda sighed; it was a clue somehow, right? It just wasn't an enormously helpful one. But then she had an idea of who might just know. A guy who liked riding into woods and trails with his mountain bike, who had probably been to every wood in the area.

"I'm sorry, that's all I can remember." The small girl told her aunt in her sweet, perturbed voice.

Then abruptly, the girl disappeared absolutely, leaving Melinda to tear up as usual. Melinda tugged at the black shawl around her shoulders, grabbed hold of the doll for Delia and left the room. Her honey like hair bounced lightly as she made her way up the stairs. She found Delia at a chair, leafing through a letter that had recently arrived. The sign at the door once more read closed, as it was now lunch break.

Delia glanced up at the distressed Melinda and arched an eyebrow awkwardly.

"You took your time…did you _see_ anything?" Delia stated with a slight emphasis on the 'see'.

"If by see, you mean ghost, then yeah. Marianna appeared." Melinda notified the curious brunette.

Delia instantly left the letter and her eyes sparkled, waiting for any interesting news. Melinda suppressed the urge to laugh at her friend. Delia was hard to convince into all the supernatural stuff- but she definitely enjoyed all the drama and gossip that accompanied it.

"So…what happened?" Delia said, her tone dripping with enthusiasm and wonder.

Melinda shook her head at her, while checking her e-mails on the laptop that rested on the table. Nothing much. Spam…spam…blah.

"Well, the poor thing seemed so upset. She said her body was in a wood somewhere. She mentioned a bird statue. But, nothing else."

Delia seemed momentarily pacified, and then was struck by lightening-fast thoughts.

"So…you're going to research it on the web?"

Melinda thought for a while. Her trusty web was always a good place to turn to, but a trusty husband was just as good.

"I'm hoping Jim might know. He does biking lots, so maybe he's seen something like it."

Delia bit her lip and got up then.

"I've gotta go and pick up some things from this house down at Rey Lane. But, I hope you figure it out…" Delia trailed off, pulling Melinda into a bear-hug.

Delia came out of the store with a worried look on her face, but right then Melinda had better things to do than deal with her friend's angst. She had a strange ghost stuck in a spell, and then a spell to break to save her child's life. And she was due any time now. She stared at her extended stomach and patted it lovingly.

"Hang on there, little guy. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you, ever." Melinda promised fiercely. But yet a small part of her brain whispered a dark thought to her.

_What will you if it's too late? Promise breaker. _

**Ely's Study.**

Ely was sitting at his desk as always, with a handy laptop sat in front of him, as he leafed through Google articles and files. The lights were dim and the window nearest him half-open, letting a gentle breeze flow by him. There was nothing to link up ghosts and Marianna up. Why would she be causing other ghosts to stay behind? None of it made sense. Frustrated and weary, he turned back to the Book of Changes. The book was a complete and utter mystery. It contained everything and anything. It was full of both life and death. It went back and forwards through time- it was like any wise and helpful professor he had ever known.

He flicked through irrelevant things in the book. He felt thrilled at being its guardian and protector. Karl had said to him something very truthful and scary last time he'd seen Ely. _If this stuff was easy, anyone could do it. _Spoken like a true Watcher. Who would've known it? He did make a very rebellious and strange Watcher though.

Carefully, Ely read over the next page. A puzzled look overcame all of his usually calm and nice looking features. It was as if the book could read his mind, it was a frightening yet interesting concept. The page talked about how certain dark spells caused different things to happen, according to who was using the book. It had a long-winded and tiring explanation of it all. There were different sections about spells, each with large titles and underlined neatly in all the pages stained with time and erosion. Then Ely's eyes hovered over another title. The one that he'd been looking for.

This page talked about how people with power to see ghosts could cause great damage onto the world when using a death spell. Ely read over some of the interesting and useful information. The chapter droned:

_Those who whisper with the spirits must beware not to stray to a dark side. If a death spell were to be used by one who talks to the dead; trouble will ensue. Spirits are everywhere. They can all be connected to each other in one way or another. And if one spirit is trapped, the whisperer condemns all other spirits allied to it as well. Yet, this makes reversing the spell simpler. For, if one spirit is free, all the others will be too. _

Ely finished the final sentence and smiled. Now it appeared that they had a chance. He just hoped that Melinda had managed to figure out the rest of the mystery. Like, where Marianna's body was…

He picked up his mobile and sent a text to Melinda, jittering with happiness.

**Lunch Breaks. **

Melinda and Jim sat at a table in a small, Italian restaurant in Grandview, outside. The sun was high in the sky now, shining and lighting up the pretty streets of their beautiful town. Melinda was picking at her salad in an uninterested fashion. Jim was looking at her eat, wishing that she'd force her food down for her child at least. But Melinda was so anxious she didn't know if she could keep anything down right then. She had got Ely's message, and that had ignited her to carry on, but she needed to believe that Jim could figure the rest out.

"Honey, you're going to go into labour before finishing your lunch at this rate." Jim joked at Melinda, hoping it would make her less tense. But there was no such luck. And he silently cursed Gabriel for doing this to his innocent wife.

Melinda gave Jim the _look_ which told him to be quiet if he knew what was good for him. Jim had already heard all about how freeing Marianna would free every other ghost. He was just trying to wrap his head around that fact.

"So…do you remember any forest, and some sort of bird statue?" Melinda asked her husband for the second time since sitting down. The last try, Jim had told her kindly to let him think about it. Certain things were still blurred since his death and inhabiting another man's body.

"I think I've cracked it. Well, maybe." Jim told her, reaching over the table to hold her hand.

Melinda looked into his eyes, her brown, almond-shaped eyes filled with gratitude for his endless understanding.

"Thank you." Melinda said after some time, not taking her eyes off him.

Jim seemed surprised, and without letting go of her hand asked back;

"What for?"

Melinda laughed then; it was one of those moments were she felt breathless and overcome by their intense love. It was so real and strong, and she always felt complete when she was with Jim. He understood her, but right then, he had a look of his 'playing along' thing.

"For being you. You make me feel…whole. I'm stronger with you." She replied simply, smiling a warm smile tingled with love and emotion.

Jim laughed at that. He pulled her up gently, still staring right into her eyes.

"You never cease to amaze me." He whispered, though nobody was even looking their way. And then he planted a kiss on her lips, and tugged at her hand.

"Come on. Tell Ely to meet us at BlueBell Woods."

Several minutes later, they pulled up at the entrance to BlueBell Woods. Melinda vaguely recognised the place, but would've been completely lost without Jim. Ely stood next to the sign that read the name. He was dressed in a dark leather jacket, faded jeans and his hair styled like fireworks on the 4th of July, the customary Ely-way.

She was with Jim, which helped. But she had grown used to her funny and happy-go-lucky friend/colleague. So Melinda's heart lightened that Ely was there too. He would hear whatever he wouldn't really see.

"Hey." Jim and Mel chorused as they walked towards Ely. Ely waved back half-heartedly and then chattered anxiously;

"Do you guys know where the girl's body is?"

Melinda first worried that any other person would've overheard that. But the place was a desert. Jim squeezed Melinda's hand as if he'd sensed she was tense.

Without saying much more, the three hurried past the entrance and made their way past tall trees and green grasses full of wildlife and energy. Melinda's clock had gone quarter past one- she knew Delia wasn't really expecting her back today. Nobody said anything for a while, Jim lead the way, and Melinda followed, but her mind was somewhere else. Then Marianna appeared next to Ely. Ely noticed that she was there, but didn't say anything. Marianna simply followed, silently, and Melinda badly wanted it to be over soon.

Melinda fiddled with her wedding ring, and felt her heartbeat quicken up as soon as something she'd heard about came into view. It was a silver statue. It was a bluebell, strong and proud, and a small one next to it. Its eyes were made of a bright stone and it was at a side of the path, as if encouraging them on. There was a sweetness and elegance about the two birds. They seemed peaceful and it made her heart tug at the memory of what she had said before. Because this seemed to place her feelings for Jim in a frame. It was complete truth…_I'm stronger with you- _Melinda thought right then.

Marianna was now walking ahead, as if she had suddenly remembered were she was. Now, Melinda pointed to a part of the path where Marianna was leading them to.

"Marianna's here. She's telling us to go this way."

A sickly oak tree, half falling towards the ground stood in front of them. Melinda looked at it, and knew everything was true. Jim's checked, blue and green t-shirt rested on a thin branch. Laying near it, perched on another branch was one of Melinda's scarves. It was a blue-purple colour. A soft, fine material and the ends of it were lined with glittery strings.

"There." Marianna pointed her voice weak and plain.

There was a slight mould in the ground, where her body was laid. Ely went up to it and with a stick, started rubbing off the soil. Slowly, the beginnings of a pale, decaying face became visible. Blonde hair, shut eyes and a small mouth. It was Gabriel's daughter. Melinda's niece. It was Marianna.

Melinda gave a tiny scream and Jim grasped hold of her, and held her tight. Tears streamed down her face and her body was shaking now.

"Oh no." That was all she could muster. It was around 1: 45 now. Ghosts were appearing in front of Melinda and Ely now.

A small, limping boy. An elderly woman, a policeman, so then list went on. Ghosts thanked Melinda, who wouldn't stop shaking and several disappeared into the light. They seemed peaceful, and so thankful. But Melinda couldn't shake Marianna's poor face from her mind.

"It's alright" Marianna said softly.

Melinda gasped at her and looked into her niece's eyes. The girl seemed happier now, she looked healthy and strong. _Stronger With You-_ Melinda's mind whispered.

"Don't cry, aunty." Marianna begged Melinda.

Ely had come and placed a supportive hand on his colleague's shoulder. Melinda's tears were drying now, but she was still gripped with grief.

"You can go now…move on." Ely told the ghost, as so many other ghosts had already disappeared.

Marianna just stared at Melinda.

"Thank you." Marianna whispered softly.

Melinda's heart soared. Though she hadn't known this girl for long, she would stay in her heart.

"No…thank _you." _Melinda repeated to the young girl.

And with that, the ghost turned to the light and with one final smile, disappeared for ever.

Jim held Melinda for some time, letting her cry into his shoulder. It had finally turned 2. All threats were gone. Ely grinned, and they all headed back to their cars. They had finally reached the exit and all their troubles seemed to be fading. Jim didn't know much about what had gone on that day, but he was glad everything seemed to have worked out. Then, Melinda felt something, something wrong and alien to her. She squealed and grasped hold of her husband for support.

"Jim?"

Jim turned with a lazy smile meant just for her.

"Yes, honey?"

"I think my water just broke."


	6. Middle of Nowhere

**Notes: If you're not following: **Last chapter, Melinda and Ely dealt with the eerie spell threatening to kill Melinda and Jim's unborn child. Marianna and all the previous other-worldly spirits crossed over, and there's just one little complication…Melinda has now gone into labour…read to find out what happens next!

_I do not own any of the characters (Delia, Jim, and ect) I do though own this plotline and any of the characters that may be added into the future. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Ghost Whisperer __**(sadly)**_

_**Please READ and REVIEW carefully. I might just include a reviewer into next chapter's storyline. If you have any thoughts or things you want me to add in…send me a message! This chapter is a special one… as Mel and Jim's son is being born. But it won't be as long as chapter 5, thankfully. **_

**The Whisperer's Son**

**Chapter Six: Middle of Nowhere**

**Previously…**

_Melinda felt something, something wrong and alien to her. She squealed and grasped hold of her husband for support. _

"_Jim?" _

_Jim turned with a lazy smile meant just for her._

"_I think my water just broke." _

Jim didn't react to it at all. His lazy smile was still intact, but its light was starting to disappear as if a light bulb had just popped. Melinda was standing uncomfortable, quickening her steps to the car, but she knew that she wasn't going to hold it in. She'd read about it. Sometimes it was one large rush of fluid and then endless trickling for quite some time. It differed for everybody. Now Melinda looked at her jeans and her mouth opened but no words would come out, and she was horrified and…embarrassed at what she was seeing. But it was natural and she couldn't really help any of it.

Then Jim stared at her and seemed to come back.

"Wait…are you, sure?" He asked awkwardly.

Melinda shook her head, her eyes dancing with irritation.

"Yes, I'm sure! Didn't you put a towel in the back last week…?" Melinda asked him as she opened the boot. She fumbled about for a while, all the time not realising Jim was standing there still dumbfounded.

Yes, of course. Perfect Jim had placed two towels in the back for emergencies. Jim was hurrying towards her, and laid out a few towels onto the back seat.

"Ok, honey." Jim said with his usual trace of calm, but underneath it, there was a lilt of excitement and worry rising up.

Melinda knew it was her water for definite. Something inside of her gave a sudden pop and pressure seemed to be released inside of her. And it wasn't under her control; Aidan was readying himself to come out. Melinda's body was shaking now, as reaction to this change inside of her. She knew that this was the start of a long process, and then from inside of her came a small cry- her fears were speaking to her now.

_Wait. Stop. I'm not ready for this. - _She thought. But she braced herself and toughened up. _You can deal, Gordon. Nobody's__** ever**__ ready to give birth. _And she was scared, plus more than a little nervous- but she'd live.

Melinda sat on towels than Jim had placed in the back.

Ely was standing worriedly, feeling like an intruder. He had been given a lift by a friend, and he was supposed to be getting a lift back from Melinda and Jim. As he watched a disgruntled Melinda sprawl along the back seats, he tried to recompose and sat down in the front next to Jim.

"Mel, honey, the contractions won't start for a while now, remember? We'll go home and pack some stuff." Jim stated comfortingly.

Ely felt sickened by all of this, and his face was turning an unpleasant pale. While he gathered his wits, Melinda was sitting in the back, thinking. The truth was Jim didn't know how long she had till the contractions. It could be ten minutes, it could be hours. Suddenly she gave up her fear and clenched her mouth. _Let's just get this over with. _

"Yeah, I'm fine with that. We have to drop Ely off anyways." Melinda reminded her husband sweetly, and laughed when she saw Ely's stricken face. She was imagining what he'd be like in a delivery room. Ha, thank goodness she had her Jim.

Jim himself was acting as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on, but that was pretty much a cover-up. He was wearing a vague, little smile. Melinda had wrapped a coat around her, because she was feeling a lot colder. It was the shaking and everything- and maybe a little bit of fear at what was to come.

They were about fifteen minutes away from their home, not a long drive- and Ely couldn't wait to get out now. Melinda was silently and jokingly cursing Jim. Technically, he was to blame for all of this. Still, she couldn't wait to see her kid.

Everybody stayed silent, and Melinda was resting her head on the seat, when she heard Jim mutter something. He was revving the engine and trying to get going, but the car had stopped completely. Jim frowned and tried to start it up again. The car wouldn't budge.

"Jim, honey, is everything okay?" Melinda asked, momentarily coming out of her daydream.

Jim didn't reply. His faced had contracted in annoyance as he turned around and smiled weakly at his wife.

"Not really. I think our car just died…" Jim commented with irritation. "I'm gonna go and take a look at it. You hang in there, Mel." Melinda grimaced and thought, _where else am I gonna go?_

Ely sighed and leaned back. This was the worst that could possibly happen- right after Aidan dying- The car breaks down as Melinda goes into labour. Melinda of course didn't seem too pleased. But then again, this was the start of a whole lot of pain for her.

Jim was out there for some time, and though she should've been busy worrying, Melinda just stared peacefully at the sight visible through the windows. Their car had stopped at the hard shoulder of a long road, next to a large field filled with sheep. Time went by, and she saw Ely, from the corner of her eye, rocking back and forth, his face a sickly shade. He looked like _he_ had just gone into labour. Minutes later, Jim came back. He opened the back door and faced her, his face blank.

"Um…I can't find whats wrong with the car. I think I'm going to have to make a quick call." Jim told her as he looked at the sodden towels his wife was sitting on. She didn't look very comfortable. "Mel? You okay?"

Melinda blinked, and stared up at him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just…hurry, I think Junior here wants out."

Jim swallowed and with that, turned back outside. He looked at the screen with annoyance. It read; _searching…_Jim stomped on the ground, hard. He raised the phone but of course, it didn't make any difference. Ely came out to stand next to him, flipping open his own cell-phone. Ely mainly wanted to get away from the pained, pregnant woman. He knew it was mean, but he couldn't help it. He was a man- but he was weak.

"Damn! No service!" Jim shouted, looking around to see if there was anybody about to help. Nope, nobody.

"What now? Smoke signals?" Ely commented with his usual perky tone.

Jim threw him one look to silence him. They were stuck in the middle of nowhere, Melinda could go into labour any minute now, and they had no service. Great, just great...Ely went back to the car with a head hanging low. He told Melinda what was happening, and she groaned and collapsed onto the seat dramatically. Then she took out her own, lousy phone and stared at it. Nope…no signal.

It must've been about half hour ago that they'd left the woods, after facing that problem. But now they were facing another one. Jim told them that all they could do was wait and see if anybody turned up- then he'd walk to the nearest place with signal.

Melinda was almost in blissful sleep when she felt a presence. What now? This ghost had sat next to her and was playing with it's hair, bored. It was a teenager, dark haired and bright-eyed and was regarding Melinda knowingly.

"Boy, you've been busy."

Melinda gasped at the ghost's bluntness and pulled her jacket closer to herself.

"Was it that guy…or that guy?" The annoying ghostly, unwanted visitor asked, pointing at Ely and then outside, to Jim who was leaning against the car. Melinda was still in shock, and Ely turned from the front seat to look at her, with an amused expression on his lips.

What was she supposed to say to that strange ghost? Ah well, honesty_ is _the best policy. Even as Sam, Jim still looked better- to Melinda anyways. He had short gold coloured hair and shining eyes- but though she would never admit it, Melinda missed the old Jim. Dark hair and piercing ocean-blue eyes…and a smile to melt anybody's heart.

"Er…that guy. Technically. Look, who are you anyways?" Melinda answered, sitting up now.

The woman looked at her under a curtain of black curls. She looked Jim up and down and shrugged. Melinda bit her lip in annoyance. Now she had to deal with a teen-ghost with a bad attitude. All in good practise, she supposed.

"Technically? How's that even possible? My name's Ruby Nelson. Yours?" Ruby-the-annoyingly-chirpy ghost replied.

She was dead. How could a ghost be so happy and annoying? Melinda discarded her bottomless thoughts and looked at Ruby, in wonder.

"I'm Melinda."

Ely turned around and waved, his hand skimming the ghost's head.

"Hi, Ruby. I'm Ely."

Ruby rolled her eyes at him, like he was an annoying flea. She dusted her shoulders and her eyes flickered back to Melinda's awkward form. But that didn't really surprise anyone; women often did that to Ely. Except usually he could see them do it, and they weren't dead.

"And I _don't care. _Who told you putting your hands through someone's head was polite?" Ruby crossed her arms and glared at Ely. What a hypocrite.

Melinda suppressed a laugh and made calming gestures with her hands. Ely's mouth was just hanging open- no words came out for some time.

"Jeez, sorry. I can't _see_ you." Ely smoothed over, but his eyes said something different.

Ruby rolled her eyes, tossed her midnight-black hair back and then disappeared. Melinda and Ely were left staring at nothing, still not quite sure what had just happened. Melinda lay back down and looked at her ticked-off friend.

"What just happened?" Ely questioned, confused, while turning back round to stare out of the window.

Melinda shrugged, but because he couldn't see her, spoke up.

"I'm not sure…but I think she might be our way out of here."

Ely looked at her like if she was crazy, and just stepped out to replay to Jim what had just happened. Ruby was out there…somewhere and if Melinda could get her to come back, she might just be able to convince Ruby to help them. While Ely and Jim discussed plans, Melinda fell asleep. For some time, she felt like if she was somebody else. She had dark, curling hair, shining eyes and a mischievous smile. Like Ruby Nelson.

In fact, Melinda realised after a while…she _was_ Ruby Nelson.

It was dark, and she was walking through this same road. Her best friend had kicked her out of the car, and she felt horrible. Her head was aching from the alcohol intake…from a party. That's it; she'd been at a party. It was cold and breeze was chilling her limbs, as she shivered onwards in her slim stilettos. She would've huddled deeper into her coat, but then again, she had none. As soon, as she'd seen what Ryan was up to, she had ran from the party, leaving her coat and handbag.

It was a dumb thing to do, she knew that. But what she saw…she felt like someone had presently thrown her heart and stamped on it until it was nothing but small fragments of nothingness. Anger, longing and melancholy all twisted inside of her in a painful, tight knot. Her boyfriend Ryan, underneath the apple tree, kissing that girl with the pale blond hair. What was her name again? Something beginning with a. Amelie that was it. Why would he even do that? That's what the fight with her friend had been about in the car.

Her friend, Laura, had known it all along. She'd heard little snips of conversation, and told Ruby. But Ruby wouldn't listen…she was too in love with Ryan. Or as Laura called it, obsessed. It was true; Ryan had been everything to her. Ruby had served her heart up on a silver platter, and Ryan had thrown it all away.

Her phone beeped. It exploded with Ryan's ring-tone, but Ruby let the answer phone take it. Let him hear her voice, let him suffer. She looked down at her outfit, stained with soil, ruined by the events. Even if it wasn't ruined, she'd never wear it again- it was stained with dark memories anyhow. It was a soft, tight-fitting, purple and strapless dress that hugged her curves, and showed off her smooth skin. She had looked stunning, beautiful. And it had been all for him. But then he had to go ruin it, didn't he? Another message came to her phone.

_**Plz babe, I didn't mean any of it. I love u, Rubes. **_

Ruby sighed. It would've been way too easy to give in, and a part of her wanted to. But the hurt, angry part shouted back. _No, he doesn't love you, and you don't love him._ That much was true, if he loved her, would he had done that? She told herself all that, yet it didn't matter.

Shakily, she pressed the 'reply' button, and started to write something. She didn't know what, and she'd never know.

Right then, Ruby saw a bright light, dazzling white, approach her. The blue polish of that familiar car was all that Ruby remembered. Laura's car. She been so preoccupied, she had stood in the dark street, barely visible whilst staring into her phone. There was a scream; the sound of tyre's scratching the cement. It was all followed by an awful crash- and then there was nothing. Blackness, darkness. The end of Ruby Nelson- killed in a car crash December of 2008, by her own best friend.

Melinda Gordon sat up, panting, tears streaming down her face. She must've been asleep for an hour or so. She was alone in the car, and could hear Ely and Jim laughing outside. What she had witnessed moments before hadn't been an ordinary dream. It wasn't even a nightmare. It was the death of that poor teenager, Ruby Nelson. But Melinda wasn't in any shape or form to go around trying to cross over a ghost. She pulled a stray hair behind her ears and wiped her tears away. Just then, that same ghost appeared to her.

"Ruby!"

Ruby Nelson looked back at Melinda, then back at her nails; she rested on the seat, though she didn't really need to.

"Um…hi." Ruby commented, bored.

Melinda stared back at her and then spoke again.

"Ruby, I just had a vision about your death…I'm sorry. It must be awful, your own best friend, and that guy, Ryan…" Melinda babbled, tears' threatening as soon as she spoke of the subject, the memory was still too raw.

"Don't be sorry. Things happen, and I think I know what you're going to ask next. Fine, I'll help."

Melinda's eyes widened, the poor girl was that unbothered? That made a change.

"What?"

Ruby smiled at Melinda, then at her stomach.

"I said I'll help. I know that you guys are stuck here, and that you're just about ready to deliver your baby…so, I can help. I'm a ghost; I ought do something, right?"

Melinda never got to answer that question, just then she felt something inside of her. She pulled a pained expression and leaned back against the seat. It was a strong radiating pain from her back onto her stomach, making her cry out. It didn't stop and it lasted quite some time.

"Ouch." Was all Melinda could say.

The ghost looked uncomfortable and then turned her attention to the window.

"You need to get to a hospital soon. I have a plan, I'll be back in some time- call your guys and tell them to stay put." Ruby told Melinda. The sudden warmth in her eyes made Melinda want to wrap her arms around her.

Melinda collapsed onto the seat and gasped. The contraction spread all over her back once more, and felt like being stabbed in the back with a hammer. Pain clouded her expression and then she heard the sound of the door open. Jim's eyes looked into the car, then to Mel.

"Hey, were you talking to Ruby? Ely said something about her helping us…Mel, what's up? Oh… no, please don't tell me…"

Melinda just cried out in pain as she felt her back contract suddenly and pain radiate to her front. Jim was staring at her, and he got hold of her carefully.

"Jim, oh God. Ruby's going to help us." Melinda told Jim, between moans. "These contractions are only going to get worse." She informed him, with fearful eyes.

They both stared at each other for some time, as Melinda felt the pain inside of her greatly, and Jim held her close.


	7. Forever and Always

**Notes: If you're not following: **When we saw them last, Melinda and Jim had run into a slight problem. Their car had broken down in the middle of nowhere, and then a troubled teenaged ghost appeared, offering help. With Melinda now _in_ labour, things aren't easy, so she will have to trust the mysterious Ruby Nelson.

_I do not own any of the characters (Delia, Jim, and ect) I do though own this plotline and any of the characters that may be added into the future. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Ghost Whisperer __**(sadly)**_

_**Please READ and REVIEW carefully. This chapter is another one of those crucial ones. So next chap will be smaller!!! Anyways, happy reading!**_

**The Whisperer's Son**

**Chapter Six: Middle of Nowhere**

**Previously…**

_Melinda just cried out in pain as she felt her back contract suddenly and pain radiate to her front. Jim was staring at her, and he got hold of her carefully. _

"_Jim, oh God. Ruby's going to help us." Melinda told Jim, between moans. "These contractions are only going to get worse." She informed him, with fearful eyes. _

It was getting dark now; a cold and haunting night was brewing, much like the night of Ruby Nelson's death. Ely was standing outside, resting on the car with a mind full of meaningless thoughts. Inside the car, Melinda was huddled in the back seat, holding Jim's hand, trying to keep from crying out. Jim was pale and his eyebrows were pulled into a tight frown, but he was kindly refraining from stating the obvious. Eventually, he couldn't hold his words in, and he released them into the growing silence.

"Melinda, we can't wait for her much longer. I mean, you're-" Jim started, but Melinda placed a hand on his mouth and shook her head.

"Yes, we can wait. Jim, labour takes hours…we've not been waiting _that_ long."

Jim kissed the hand that was still laid across his mouth, and gently took it into his own hands, lacing his fingers with Melinda.

"I know that you trust her honey, and I'm only waiting because I trust _you._" Jim told her softly.

Melinda looked into the warmth of his eyes and saw all the answers she needed there, and rested her head on his shoulder. She gave a small laugh and turned to face him.

"I love you Jim, but you can be a bit prejudiced…my judgement can sometimes be a little off, you know?" She teased him, unblinking even when she felt another contraction edge through her. Jim felt her body tense and slowly started to rub her back- but the pain was inside of her…no backrub was going to make it evaporate.

Jim pulled a saddened expression, but then gave her a kiss, wishing he could put her out of this pain.

"So, sue me. I love you too much, Mel."

Melinda giggled again and stared at her beautiful wedding band. The words _forever_ were engraved onto it's smooth, shining surface. A little smile etched it's way along her face and it was one of those that Jim lived for. _I'm never going to forget this_- Jim thought. There he was, waiting in a car in the middle of nowhere with a ghost for a rescue party, his wife in labour and still laughing anyways. Yet it was a truly special moment, and he wouldn't change it even if he could.

"_Forever."_ Melinda murmured under her breath, unaware that Jim was listening intently to her, and everything about her. Her breath, her heartbeat, her voice and her spirit.

"_Forever." _Jim reassured her, kissing her fingers once more. Then another thought came to him and he spoke again.

"Forever and _always_, Mel."

Melinda's arms wrapped around her sweet husband, and they shared a long kiss, which was only interrupted by someone else speaking into their comfortable silence. Melinda pulled away, rather unwillingly and stared at the source of their peaceful moment being interrupted. Ruby Nelson was sat in the front seat, turning her face round to look at the scene with big eyes.

"Y'know, this is corny. But I wish somebody had felt like that about me." Ruby muttered to Melinda, her tone full of emotion and sadness.

Melinda couldn't reply, because there was no way to make Ruby feel better. And she couldn't say that she knew what Ruby was going through either, because she really had no clue. So she let herself gaze at the floor, until a curious Jim shook her slightly.

"Mel? Is there…someone here?"

Melinda nodded to him, and Jim fell silent, still holding Melinda as the only support she could give him. Ruby's hair was glittering in the light that was coming from the car's lights. The look of sadness had gone, leaving a pained and amused one.

"I can influence people to do lots of things. I can make things happen, Melinda. Ghosts have told me all about you, and I know you can make things happen. _Good _things." Ruby said, confusing Melinda further, who was biting her lip hard, feeling pain radiate from her back, yet again.

"So, I think I've sorted out your problems. But just promise me, when this is all over, you'll help me find peace."

In the ghost whisperer's eyes, salty tears were forming. Her eyes filled, and slowly, one tear made its way down her left cheek. Jim wiped it away with his thumb, and then squeezed her wife's hand lovingly. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew it had something to do with that Ruby.

"Of course I will help you, I promise. But…Ruby, what have you done?" Melinda asked curiously, but Ruby's face betrayed no emotion now. No clues as to what might soon happen.

"You'll find out. Good luck Melinda, and…keep your promise." Ruby whispered quietly, and with that she disappeared.

Melinda and Jim stayed silent for some time, and Jim let Melinda cry into his shoulders and felt her shake with pain. It hurt him so much to see her in pain, but he knew it would be over soon. They'd have a beautiful little boy, and Melinda would be out of pain. He just wished she didn't have to go through it. She was strong though, and she needed his strength to stay that way.

"Did Ruby find a way to help us?" Jim murmured into Melinda's ear. He listened to her breathing, which had been quickening up and becoming extremely agitated in the last hour.

"I think so, I'm just not-" Melinda informed him, but was cut off by what she saw approaching them.

In the moonlit blackness, bright lights were approaching; blinding all three of them, and Melinda shielded her eyes instinctively. A van of some sort stopped next to them, and a man peered out of the window. He had a friendly-looking face, warm hazel eyes and kind expression. On top of his matt of curly grey hair, rested a baseball cap almost too large for his face. He seemed dazed, confused yet determined for some reason, unknown to Melinda. Jim rolled down the window and glanced at the man.

"Hello." Jim greeted him awkwardly, half waving with a small smile.

"Hey." The grey-haired man waved back, and seeming unwilling, he turned back and asked Jim;

"Are you folks alright? It's just…well; you're going to think I'm crazy. But I had this _feeling_ that someone needed me. Like this road was calling to me or something."

Melinda smiled at the man with a pained expression. The man was still clueless about her condition and still had a smile plastered over his face with haste.

"No, we don't think you're crazy." Melinda told the man, discarding the thought as if it was too far-fetched. The man's face instantly seemed less uncomfortable and he relaxed, smiling gently back at her. He then noticed her state, and his eyes were widening, his whole expression full of sympathy.

"The thing is, we were coming back from the woods. Our car broke down on our way back, and we have no signal. We've been stuck here for hours, and my wife's gone into labour." Jim explained to the man, almost exasperated. Melinda held back a laugh, she knew Jim was trying to trick the innocent man into offering a lift, but she had to love him for it.

"That's terrible! Well, I'm sure I can help you folks. Whereabouts do you live?"

Melinda let go of a held breath and then wiped away sweat from her forehead. She was about to collapse from tiredness, but she hadn't even realised she was so completely tired.

"Grandview. We own an antiques store over there, and anyways…that's where the nearest hospital is." Jim told the man, with a saddened expression. Ely turned his laugh into a cough and turned away, mentally adding _'hint, hint'._ If Jim was being any cooler about it all, he'd have to be dead.

"Grandview, of course. Lovely place, I work there with a tourist agency, recently moved. Wonderful…I suppose I haven't even introduced myself? I'm Harry, Harry Bates." Harry chattered happily, as if they had all the time in the world. Harry had relaxed now, and extended a hand out to Jim, who had long since got out of the car. Jim took it readily, and then Ely shook hands with Harry in turn.

"Sam Lucas, this is my wife Melinda, and our friend Ely." Jim commented gruffly.

More pointless chattering ensued, until Melinda's gasps and short intakes of breath had all three of them rushing into the welcoming car. The inside wasn't exactly first class, but feasible, of course. The seats were made of a grey fabric, and a checked style woven onto it, Melinda took it all in as she sat down- placing the towels directly under her. Jim got into the backseat with her and a fleeing Ely into the front with Harry. Soft Dice hung decoratively from the mirror on the ceiling of the car, jiggling at every movement. The van went less than smoothly over the roads, but it did its job fine.

Jim couldn't help noticing how pale and tired his wife looked, her breaths were shorter and she was shaking from the pain. She tensed and winced every time she felt the contractions along her back, and squeezed Jim's already throbbing hand. Jim's hand was already numb with pain, but he avoided crying out until he couldn't hold it in.

"Mel, honey, you're going to turn my hand into play-dough." He told her with a teasing tone. Melinda glanced up at him in mock-anger and then gasped again.

"I blame you."

Jim chuckled and stroked her cheek comfortingly.

"Just breath, honey. That's it, quick breaths. You're going to be fine."

Melinda was scared, and Jim knew. He hated seeing her in pain, but there wasn't any way around it. He just focused on all the happiness Aidan's birth would bring- and none of the bad things. The midnight feedings, diapers and crying…

"Is this your firstborn, Sam?" Harry questioned in a friendly manner.

Jim almost didn't react to the name, almost corrected Harry, when Melinda nudged him.

"Err, yeah. Our firstborn. He's going to be called Aidan."

Harry didn't ask anything more, and Melinda's state seemed to be worsening. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, as they soon found out Jim had taken a few wrong turns and Harry had to go back the other way. Ely felt his heart lighten when he saw the large hospital building loom up ahead, and he started texting Delia that Melinda was in labour. When the car stopped in the car park, Ely ran off to find a nurse and bring a wheelchair. Jim helped Melinda sit up and he dragged her carefully out of the van. As the doctor's approached, Jim turned to Harry and shook the man's hand.

"Thank you Harry. For everything, if you ever need anything, _anything_-" Jim began, but Harry cut him off with a hand and threatening look.

"No. It was a pleasure. I remember when my first child was born- it's always hectic. Things never go according to plan. But Jim, there's one thing." Harry told Jim, smiling.

Jim turned to the man then and asked,

"What?"

Harry laughed briskly, shaking Jim's hand again, and looked in Melinda's direction.

"I expect pictures, Monday first thing."

Both men laughed until Melinda's cries interrupted them, and two nurses approached with a wheelchair and a nauseous Ely. One nurse was tall, angry-looking and had long blonde hair swept into a ponytail. The other seemed kinder and relaxed, with a dark and clean-cut bob that shook whenever she walked.

"Look at the state she's in! Why wasn't she here sooner?" The blonde nurse explained ferociously, much to Jim's ever embarrassment. Jim looked away unsurely, and caught Melinda's worried expression, who was sitting in a wheelchair to be dragged into the delivery room.

"Our car broke down on the way here. We had no signal… or any way of getting here."

The annoying nurse shook her head, disbelieving at all he could say. Jim held back from strangling her little Barbie head and sighed inwardly.

The nurses had now taken them into a plain delivery room. This new room was small, with pale white walls and blue-plastic shelves and cabinets lined around the edges of the walls. A bed with wheels attached to it sat in the middle of the room, where Melinda was now being placed on. She called out Jim's name, and he quickly obliged, offering his hand like a sacrifice. She was in terrible pain, bad tempered and sore, but she smiled up at him anyways and laid back. The nurses changed her into a bare hospital gown and placed all of her sodden clothes in a hospital bag. They set up a mirror at the edge of the bed and started fumbling about with files and then the blonde left to get a doctor.

Melinda's face was drawn and pale. Her brown hair was in wild waves and curls, in a messy frame around her telltale face, and Jim smoothed it down with his hands. She looked so small and fragile, a broken porcelain doll. As soon as Jim realised what he was thinking, he snapped out of it. If Melinda could hear his thoughts, she would've erupted like a volcano, thrashing and trying to reach his face to slap him playfully. She didn't need pity or weakness; she needed Jim's strength like she needed air. Time went by slowly, as Melinda's contractions grew closer. Melinda took the pain like an obligation, not dwelling too much on the pain, or at least trying not to show it. Soon another doctor popped into the room, asking about epidurals and Melinda's strength. Melinda was so unsure about letting drugs cloud this experience, but knew she wasn't amazingly strong enough to manage without.

"Jim, I'm not sure…should I have the epidural?" Melinda asked in a soft voice.

Jim turned to face her and leaned in close to place a kiss on her forehead. Melinda breathed in his scent and tried to calm herself. It wasn't the end of the world. This wasn't the time to panic irrationally, or make Jim think they'd been wrong to try for a baby. No, she had to be strong. Like Jim.

"Honey, I can't choose for you. You've coped well up to now, but…I just don't want to see you in any pain. It's your choice Mel."

Melinda pondered over it and thought he was right. _Nobody else can tell whats right for me, except for me. Can I really deal with all the pain?_ Melinda came back to herself. No way could she do this with all the pain.

"I think I want the epidural. I'm not so sure I can cope without."

Jim cradled her, and kissed her again. They weren't going to have much time to think about it though, as a new doctor walked straight in. The woman had skin the colour of cocoa and dark hair that glittered in the light, reaching down to her waist. She pulled it into a ponytail and then walked up to Jim. She handed him a hospital robe and hat, glancing at Melinda expectantly.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs Lucas. I'm Dr. Heedes, I will be delivering your baby tonight. It looks like you're almost ready to push. It's hard not to, but do not until you're ready. Otherwise you risk bruising." Dr. Heedes said in a good-natured tone, looking down at her files and ticking something or other.

Melinda had a vague idea of what she was talking about, as she was trying not to push. It was hard though, her body had it's own instincts and wanted to. It was an overwhelming urge but unwillingly, Melinda put it out of her mind, placing one hand on her belly. Dr. Heedes simply smiled down at her, before calling in another doctor.

The next few hours were a painful blur. The epidural did work, but she still felt certain little things. Everything was hard and left her sore, and Melinda tried to follow all of the doctors instructions. And Jim was right there beside her, every minute. He let Melinda sag into his arms when she felt she couldn't stand it for another minute. He let her hold his hand though she almost turned it into minced beef, and finally, when everything was done, he cried with her. Finally, Melinda collapsed onto the bed and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Mel, honey. There's someone here to see you." Jim's soft tone crooned, looking at her.

After cutting the umbilical cord and giving him a quick wash, Aidan was finally brought in. Jim held a small little bundle wrapped in a blue blanket in his arms. A tiny, pale face looked up at Melinda, peaceful and curious. Jim handed Aidan to Melinda and she stared at him, filled with love and wonder. His eyes were still blue, but a promising hint of warm brown was pooled into them. And a little nest of dark hair was all too visible. He had a cute, mini Clancy look about him, and made Melinda gasp.

"That's our baby…" Melinda uttered softly.

Jim's eyes stared into hers, filled with the same raw emotion.

"Yeah, it really is."

_**Thanks for reading, this isn't the end! Lots more to come soon, but I'm on holiday from the 9**__**th**__** till the 19**__**th**__** of August!!!**_


	8. Sore & Tired

**Notes: If you're not following: **When we saw them last, Melinda and Jim's baby had being born! But now…to introduce him to all their friends! Yet, Ruby the ghost has problems that need sorting.

_I do not own any of the characters (Delia, Jim, and ect) I do though own this plotline and any of the characters that may be added into the future. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Ghost Whisperer __**(sadly)**_

_**Please READ and REVIEW carefully. This chapter is pretty much nothing, just a slight drabble about Mel and the baby!**_

**The Whisperer's Son**

**Chapter Eight: Sore & Tired**

**Previously…**

_. Jim handed Aidan to Melinda and she stared at him filled with love and wonder. His eyes were still blue, but a promising hint of warm brown was pooled into them. And a little nest of dark hair was all too visible. He had a cute, mini Clancy look about him, and made Melinda gasp._

"_That's our baby…" Melinda uttered softly. _

_Jim's eyes stared into hers filled with the same raw emotion. _

"_Yeah, it really is." _

In a half-lit recovery room, Melinda Gordon slowly opened one eye. She groaned ever so slightly as light from the window streaked in. Her other eye opened then, and she turned to her side. In a chair next to the bed, her husband sat, waiting patiently. In one arm, he held their little boy, and his other hand was occupied, holding hers. Melinda squeezed his hand gently, and then sat up straight.

She still felt in a part-zombie-like trance, and every limb in her body felt worn and sore. Labour had many side-effects, she concluded silently.

"You're up." Jim said, his gaze flicking between Aidan and then his tired wife.

"And you look like you got absolutely no sleep. Didn't I tell you to go home and change?" Melinda scolded sweetly, disbelieving at his state. Dark bags had formed under her husband's eyes- she felt more than a little guilty at that. His bags had bags. His hair was in a mess and clothes looked worn and…tired. If that was even possible. Jim then changed tactic and gestured at Aidan.

"Do you wanna hold him, Mel?"

Melinda gave him a threatening laugh and then shook her head.

"Changing subject. Nice try." She told him, but then opened her arms so Jim could place her baby in them.

Aidan's eyelids fluttered and he looked up at her, his eyes resembling Melinda's. They were the perfect, almond-shaped brown eyes. Glistening like pretty diamonds and Melinda could see herself reflected in them. Tears sparkled in her own eyes, as she cuddled her sweet little child. His face had a Jim-like strength, but his structure was plain Melinda-like. Aidan was wearing a blue cotton outfit, with a matching little hat placed on his head. He looked fragile, small and undependable. He needed them for so much, and Melinda vowed to make sure she gave him everything he would ever need.

To Melinda's delight, Aidan reached out and joyfully grasped her pinkie. He had a strong grip, and Melinda rocked his little hand, looking into his beautiful eyes.

"He has your eyes. I love them." Jim stated gently.

Melinda looked at him, after having momentarily forgotten he was there. Jim reached over and placed his arm around her shoulder and wiped away tearstains with his thumb.

"He has your strength, and hair!"

Jim laughed at that, not reminding either of them what they were already aware of. Jim didn't have that hair anymore. Yet he still had his strength, and all of that was inside Aidan, undiluted and powerful.

"I love him. I love both of you." Jim admitted, with a crooked smile spreading all over his face.

Their embrace and joyful reunion was broke when in stumbled a familiar doctor. Dr. Heedes made her way in, her brilliant dark hair bouncing lightly and with an authentic, radiant smile plastered all over her face.

"I see you guys are getting on fine." The doctor gestured to their little guy. She then breathed in and continued.

"How are you feeling, Melinda?" Dr. Heedes asked politely, making Melinda feel almost like a rat in a science lab. She recovered from it, and then answered slowly.

"I'm okay. Just a little bit sore and tired."

The doctor nodded and ticked something on her paper, then returned to studying Melinda.

"That's normal. Do you feel any pain in your legs?"

Melinda frowned, puzzled, and then flexed her legs. It all seemed in order. Again, just sore.

"No. I'm fine."

Dr. Heedes smiled at that, leaning over to gently stroke Aidan's face. He was simply and truly adorable. She looked like she'd been fighting with the urge to croon over their little boy. She _had_ been the first person to hold him. And help him breathe his first breathe in Grandview!

"Then, I'm glad to tell you, you have visitors! They were waiting outside for the O.K." Dr. Heedes confessed to Melinda, and Jim's face lit up then, happy to share his wonder with the rest of the population. Yet, as Dr. Heedes turned to the door to go, Melinda called out to her.

"Dr Heedes? When…when can I go home?"

Dr. Heedes laughed as if it was something every person asked after giving birth.

"Well, the hospital policy is 48 hrs. But, if you're really desperate, tomorrow's the sooner you can go. Still, we'll need to do a through check-up. You'll need lots of sleep."

When the Dr had left, Jim rolled his eyes at Melinda, who made a mock-angry face and hit him with a spare hand. Before they could chatter on about something, two people entered the room loudly. Delia walked in with a bright smile, and an out-of-place Ely followed suit. Delia was holding white flowers (for friendship) and Ely had a large card reading: IT'S A BOY on the front. Melinda laughed and then wished she didn't look so bad, and smoothed her hair down consciously. She then looked at Aidan, whose bottom lip was quivering strangely. _It must be all the visitors-_ Melinda thought. So many people on the first day of his life must've been kinda freaky.

Sure enough, an excited Delia rushed to Melinda's side, her brown hair flowing right behind her, seconds later. She crooned at the baby and aww-ed, while Ely came and high-fived Jim.

"He's SO cute! Oh my. Melinda, sweetie, how're you feeling?" Delia gushed without breath, as Melinda hugged her awkwardly, as she still held Aidan in her arms.

Jim carefully protected the baby as the two women talked excitedly.

"I'm good. Just sore and tired." Melinda informed her friend, feeling a Deja-vu as she said those words.

Melinda then reluctantly placed her little boy into Delia's embrace, remembering when she had first held him last night. Seeing Delia made an overwhelming longing for her store open up inside of her. Tomorrow morning, yes, tomorrow morning she would be free. Delia's arm cupped Aidan's head and she placed a soft kiss on his forehead, smiling widely at the baby.

"Our baby's a big hit…" Jim teased Melinda softly. As Delia walked around the room with the baby in her arms, Melinda leaned over to her husband's ear.

"Just like his Daddy." Melinda joked back, laughing.

"You know, I love you to bits, right honey?" Jim said so low only Melinda could hear.

Staring at her beautiful baby and then into her husband's eyes, it made Melinda giggle.

"You can show me later. Much…much later." Melinda teased without much thought to the matter, as she pulled herself up, feeling all her limbs tense in complain. So sore…

Delia passed Aidan onto Ely who smiled awkwardly at him. Aidan grasped his fingers and then let out an 'oooh'. He seemed to be singing softly, not at all worried for anything in the whole world. Melinda was pondering over something she still had unfinished as that same ghost appeared in the room. Three visitors was the limit, and that was technically now broken. Still, Melinda was pretty sure it meant three _living_ visitors.

Ruby appeared next to Melinda's bed, a soft yet sad smile playing on her lips, and she spoke only to Melinda.

"He's beautiful."

Melinda smiled, looking into Ruby's eyes. Ely looked around the room, after hearing Ruby's solemn words. Ruby then appeared next to Ely and as Melinda watched in wonder, the following things happened.

Aidan reached out, to grasp at Ruby. His fingers almost touched hers, but grasped at thin air. It broke Melinda's heart to see his face crumple and sadden, and Ruby's did too. As it seemed Aidan was closed to tears, Ruby disappeared in a flash. Ely practically ran to put the baby into Melinda's welcoming arms, who rocked him soothingly, and cuddled Aidan.

"You have baby-issues." Delia told gruffly to Ely.

Ely was going to complain, when Melinda's voice cut into the atmosphere.

"Aidan saw his first ghost."

Delia's gaze turned puzzled once more.

"WHAT?"

"I said, Aidan just saw his first ghost. Ruby appeared and he reached out to her. When he caught nothing, he broke down."

Delia sat down on a chair and then looked up again, her eyes said it all. She wouldn't believe it. That a sweet baby would see something like a ghost. That a baby could grasp at things Delia could only begin to imagine.

"That's why he almost cried. Wait, Ruby? That's the ghost that rescued you, right?" Delia asked almost rhetorically.

We all stared in amazement at Aidan, who was unaware of what had just gone on. He held on to Melinda's pinkie and th


End file.
